


The Royal Bed

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ashen One has been hesitant in consummating his new marriage to Anri of Astora. She intends to change this. Takes place after the "Usurp The Fire" ending and "Monarchs of Men". SPOILERS AHEAD. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> The Ashen One here is not the same as I use in my Ashen One/Firekeeper fics. I prefer Ashen One/Anri, but seeing how time is convoluted in Dark Souls and there are canonically thousands of different Ashen Ones taken different paths to their quests in their own world, I simply made two different people for each couple. This one happens to chose to usurp the fire and then took Anri for his queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri shows the Ashen One that easing into intercourse is a possibility.

Being the king of a new age wasn’t easy.

The Ashen One was currently learning that truth in spades. From his new seat of power in Londor, he spent every day getting the new Age of Man in order. Establishing laws that ensured the equality of all his subjects and guaranteed their safety. Making sure trade and diplomacy would help create friendly relationships with neighboring nations. Fighting off whatever remained of the Darkwraiths. Every day presented a new challenge and like the warrior he was, he faced them all and didn’t stop until the problem was solved.

With so much going on in his day to day life, it was really a miracle he had found the time to marry at all. His wife, the beautiful knightess Anri of Astora, was a valuable addition to his new kingdom. While not what one would traditionally expect of a queen, she was charming, politically astute and compassionate. She had quickly won over the people of Londor and with him at her side, they were hailed as beloved monarchs whose line would bring about an age of peace and prosperity. 

Except, so far, it seemed the promise of a royal line was not in the cards.

Despite having been married two months ago, this time in a proper ceremony that didn’t involve the desecration of his wife’s corpse, the Ashen One and his spouse had still not consummated their union. No one knew except those closest to him and he was glad to keep it that way. If the kingdom would know about it, it would likely be considered another royal crisis.

Contrary to what everyone expected, nothing had happened on their wedding night. He didn’t really see how anyone expected otherwise, with a royal wedding and bedding ceremony. After a long wedding celebration that lasted well into the night, being stripped naked and shoved into bed next to Anri who’d just endured the same fate did little to get him excited. Especially while knowing the wedding guests were behind the door, listening and shouting lewd suggestions, he and his bride wanted nothing more than to stay under the covers and simply sleep. 

That night, the Ashen One told himself he’d get to consummating the marriage at a later time. Yet here they were, two months later, and he realized he didn’t particularly mind that it hadn’t happened yet. While he definitely loved Anri and found her undeniably attractive, ruling a new nation was an exhausting affair and a rather convenient excuse to delay the particular event. It also helped that, per the old traditions of kings and queens, nobody frowned upon his wife and him sleeping in separate rooms and sharing a bed every night was not required.

Frankly, the longer he put it off, the less desirable the prospect became as well. He enjoyed Anri’s company well enough during the day. She seemed to reciprocate that sentiment and they regularly exchanged affection in public, be it a kiss or holding hands. He quite liked these little moments and as long as she didn’t feel rejected or unloved, he was glad to continue things the way they were. Besides, how well would she respond if she knew why he tried to put off any intimacy between them?

As such, he kept his secrets and quietly went about life in the new capital of Man. He gradually improved at his new role as Lord, allowing him some free time in the evening to spend as he wished. Tonight was one such night and he was quietly enjoying a book and a late night snack by candlelight, making the most of a moment of peace.

He was almost annoyed when a sudden knock disrupted his investment in the novel before him, but he nonetheless stayed polite and allowed the person to come in. He was expecting a courier or servant of some kind, no doubt carrying an important message, and could only stare in surprise when he saw Anri slinking into the room. 

The first thing he noticed was her attire. His wife was more comfortable in armor than in dresses, but she was currently clad in a blue, silky robe that was likely brought in from the East. He had to admit it suited her well, yet he wondered why she was here and dressed in the clothing of one about to retire to bed. Nevertheless, he put the book aside and walked up to her.

“Hello Anri. What brings you here? Is something wrong?”

She smiled. “Not at all. Is a wife not allowed to come join her husband in the evening?”

The casual way she stated her intentions caught him off guard and it took him a moment before he managed to quickly shake his head. “Oh no, it’s fine. Do come on in.”

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, indicating she could sit there. For some reason, it just didn’t feel right to him to have her sit in the chair. She was his spouse, after all. It would be strange if she couldn’t sit on the bed with him. She happily obliged, but what he saw caused his smile to freeze.

As she got on the bed her robe had moved somewhat, revealing a beautiful toned thigh all the way up to the hip. Involuntarily, his eyes were drawn to it and he could feel them widen ever so slightly. It was right there that he realized that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her robe. 

As soon as that thought hit him, he desperately tried to look to another part of her. Not that it worked well. He could now see her smooth, narrow shoulders where the top started to slip off and how her nipples poked through the fabric. The Ashen One gulped. He had not been planning for this. 

Desperately trying to distract himself from this fact, he thought quickly and changed the topic, reaching for the plate on the table next to the bed. “Can I offer you some food? They’re apricot tarts. They’re really good.”

She flashed him a smile that he swore wasn’t an innocent one. “Well, don’t mind if I do.”

She picked one of the pastries off the plate he offered and he once again noticed how her robe shifted, revealing a notable bit of cleavage. His breath hitched for a moment. Anri had the habit of binding down her breasts under her armor and he always assumed she had a small chest in general. While they were indeed not excessively big, it was clear he had grossly miscalculated what his wife might look like without her knight’s attire. Frankly, some part of him was fantasizing about just that right now… 

Still, he managed to keep a straight face as she took the delicacy and started to nibble on it. It was clear she liked the taste and soon the pastry was gone. She comfortably leaned back against the pillow, seemingly content.

“You’re right. It’s really good.”

He chuckled at that and offered the plate again, but this time she declined. He put it back and turned to her, trying to think of what to do next. He hadn’t expected any company tonight and he was unsure of how to proceed. In the end, he decided, he might as well as ask her why she decided to visit him so suddenly.

“So, why did you decide to keep me company tonight? Normally, you have already retired to bed around this time.”

He poured her a glass of almond milk, which she gladly took. “I wanted to talk to you. The kind of conversations spouses should have in private.”

Her teasing tone made him snicker. “Oh, do tell. And what kind of conversations would those be?”

His lighthearted mood quickly disappeared when she spoke again without a trace of humor in her voice. “Well, I think you may have an idea.”

Then and there, the Ashen One’s face fell. He quickly took a gulp of his drink, trying his best to calm the nerves that were now raging through his body. He had tried to postpone this conversation for as long as he could and at this point, he had almost started to believe he could keep it up forever. Now, however, that hope was dashed and he quietly braced for the inevitable.

“Oh… Oh, that…”

Now it was clear that they both knew what the topic would be, Anri continued. “We have been married for two months now. I know we are both very busy, but it is expected of royals to have consummated their marriage. It’s clear you care about me, but I can’t help but feel you are deliberately holding it off. I want to know why. And you know I have long since forgiven you for the events that brought us together...”

With every word she said, the Ashen One wished more and more that he could just curl into a ball and disappear. He had dreaded this conversation and now it was finally here, he wanted more than ever to avoid it. Particularly because he found it far too embarrassing to bring up.

“It is…rather complicated.”

Anri frowned. “I beg to differ. You are not interested in sleeping with me, which can be for any number of reasons. Am I not attractive to you? Or had you rather have had me be a man than a woman?”

He burst out laughing before he could stop it. Of course, her theories were logical ones to assume, but they couldn’t be further from the truth. The fact he was currently frantically trying to think of anything else than her being naked under that robe and the tightening it caused in his pants was enough proof of that. Still, his laughter clearly didn’t amuse his spouse at all. 

“Grey.”

The very sound of his actual name caused him to grow silent again. By now, any kind of joviality was gone from her voice. She sounded cold and sad, rejected. It was everything he had hoped to avoid and it hurt him to hear her so torn up.

“Please, I just want to know. I want you to be honest with me. If you care anything about me at all, please tell me why you cannot abide me in your bed.”

Then and there, the Ashen One felt worse about himself than ever before. Here he was, having tried to be mindful of his beloved wife while dealing with his own insecurities. Instead, he had made her feel unwanted and ignored. He practically cursed himself for his inadequacy. Perhaps he should have been honest with her from the start, but he figured he definitely needed to be now.

“Sweetest Anri, it is not that I cannot abide you in my bed. It is rather that sharing it with you would be rather daunting for me.”

She gave him a non-understanding look, still clearly upset. Realizing that being cryptic was not going to solve anything, he decided to go for broke. He let out a sigh, deciding to be out with it once and for all.

“I have not been with anyone before and frankly, the idea of it is rather intimidating.”

A short silence ensued between them and he could feel how she simply stared at him in surprise. He didn’t exactly blame her. Few people would assume that the bold, fearless king that had ushered in the Age of Man was still a virgin.

Contrary to the common conventions for men, Grey had never felt a dire need for having intercourse. Of course, the idea excited him and he expected it would happen sometime in the future, but he never considered it a rite of passage the way his comrades did and didn’t bend over backwards to achieve it. He prioritized his duties as a knight and as a shy, reserved person who didn’t like to be naked unless in utmost privacy, the services of a prostitute had been out of the question. So he simply focused on fighting and honing his skills, figuring a suitable moment for his first sexual experience would come along eventually.

Naturally, the thought of it was off the table entirely when the First Flame started to fade. Between fending off undead and staying alive, he hardly had any time or desire to be with anyone. Saving the world and his own hide took priority over everything and the last thing he had expected was to end up a king of a new age when it was all over. Nor that he would suddenly be married and obligated to establish a royal line, despite having not bedded a woman in his life and being rather skittish about that kind of intimacy.

All of that now led him here, sitting on a bed beside his new wife and explaining that apart from general knowledge about the act, he had very little idea of what to do with her. It wasn’t exactly his proudest moment, especially since Anri had lived in the conviction that he wasn’t interested in her. He wanted to slap himself. Few men failed at the notion of marriage from the moment they said “I do”.

“So, you have simply not bedded a woman before.”

Anri’s casual voice caught him off guard. He gave her a look and she simply smiled at him. He noted that she no longer seemed angry and upset with him, taking another sip of her drink.

“Well, if that’s the only problem, it can be solved rather easily.”

Instantly catching on to what she meant, the Ashen One could feel the blood creep up to his face. He inched away a little, feeling overwhelmed with shyness at the very idea. He once again tried to point out the major problem with her suggestion, though he noticed he kept stumbling over the words.

“Perhaps, but I wouldn’t know what to do very well…”

All she did was chuckle a little. “You may not, but I do. Just because noblewomen are kept separate from men doesn’t mean they do not explore amongst each other.”

He stared at her in surprise. Frankly, he had never asked her whether she had any previous lovers. He simply felt it was not his business and seeing how they were now married, it felt rather pointless to wonder about anyone she was no longer with. He didn’t see any value in having an unspoiled partner anyway and right now, the idea that at least one of them knew what they were doing was a relief more than anything.

Figuring he might as well bite the bullet, he took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright then… Just…be gentle with me.”

Out of nowhere, she giggled and he flushed red again as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. “We don’t have to go all the way tonight. Just a taste, until you’re ready to take things further.”

For some reason, her sweet, considerate remark had him grow warm all over. “I am lucky to have you, you know that?”

She grinned. “At least Yuria did something right then. Just relax, don’t worry and tell me when you’re uncomfortable. I’ll stop.”

Figuring those terms were more than fair, the Ashen One nodded and anything else he wanted to think or say was cut off by another kiss. He went rigid for a moment, as if was different from the kind of affection they usually shared during the daytime. It was tender, a little wanton, but especially warm and inviting.

Within seconds, he felt compelled to respond and pressed his lips back against hers at well. His first attempt was rather shy and awkward, but Anri didn’t seem to mind at all. She answered his endeavors quite happily, wordlessly helping him along at finding what was most enjoyable. After a while, she added a bit of tongue to their kisses and she seemed more amused than anything when he happily did the same in response.

After several moments, he felt how she quietly slipped into his lap. He jerked a little at the sudden physical contact, but soon settled again. The feeling of her warm body against his was incredibly welcoming and he would have reached out to touch her if only he had the nerve. 

Anri, however, suffered no such bashfulness. Soon, he felt her fingers all over his chest and sides. She moved with languid, encouraging motions and he involuntarily leaned in to them, her gentle attentions causing him to relax. 

He didn’t protest at all when she finally slipped them under his shirt, tracing across the skin. Her hands were rather rough, as befitting of a knight, but they nonetheless caused a pleasant, ticklish sensation that had goosebumps appear all over his skin. Despite this, a strange heat broke out all over his body and some of it, he noticed, started to once again settle in his crotch.

His hands trembled a little when she took them and put them on her own body. His breath hitched in another kiss, but it didn’t stop him from obliging her and doing some exploring on his own. This was his wife, after all, and there was no shame in enjoying what was under that robe.

Indeed, the promise of it was enough was enough to get him excited. He could feel her firm backside, the flat plain of her stomach, the curve of her breasts. Even through the silky fabric, he could sense how her skin was flushed and her breathing had grown faster. All this, combined with the gentle rocking of her pelvis against his was quickly becoming too much for him and he groaned a little when he could feel an uncomfortable stiffness in his pants.

More than a little embarrassed by this development, he briefly thought about pushing Anri off and taking care of it somehow. His wife, however, wasn’t having it. She kissed him roughly, pushing him back against the pillows. She slipped her hands below his waistline and again turned bright red when she pushed down the front of his trousers.

His erection instantly sprang free from its confines and he hissed softly as the cold air hit it. His spouse pulled back from the kiss and regarded the situation for a moment. It was more than a little awkward to have her staring at his member and he quietly started to wonder whether she thought it might be inadequate. Still, he didn’t get to think about that for very long as she curled up beside him and wrapped her fingers around him.

A small squeak escaped his throat as she applied the smallest bit of pressure and his hips bucked forward of his own volition. Anri responded by repeating the motion and he groaned, practically going limp against the pillow. He could feel how his wife kissed his neck, purring softly against the skin.

“Does that feel good, Grey?”

He could only nod. “Yes. D-don’t stop.”

She laughed in response. “Your wish is my command, my Lord.”

With that, she continued to slowly move her hand up and down the shaft. It felt completely different from using his own hands and, he had to admit, so much better. The sensations caused chills to go down his spine and before he knew it, small groans started to spill from his mouth.

His responses seemed to encourage Anri. She increased her grip as she moved her hand up and down, occasionally alternating between this and languidly running her fingers across the veins. She trailed kisses across his neck and chest, nuzzling his face and pressing her tongue into his mouth. Her attention was hypnotizing and he could feel himself grow harder as she became ever more merciless.

She started to build up a steady rhythm, gently squeezing him without it getting painful. Every now and then, she moved a little slower or faster, shamelessly teasing him while running her tongue past his ear. He could hear how her breath was quickening as well and the idea that she was getting aroused by this as well was rapidly overwhelming him.

He could feel how she rubbed her thumb over the crown, spreading the precum that was already coming out of the tip. Another hand came up to stroke the rest of him and he could feel the pressure in his lower body increase. He was thrusting into her hands now, dizzy with pleasure, desperately hoping to reach that high that only seemed just out of reach. 

Yet as that as thought swam through his mind, it then occurred to him that while he was enjoying himself, Anri wasn’t getting as much out of the experience. It impressed him that he could even muster the awareness to consider that. Somewhere in his addled brain, he figured he should perhaps try to return the favor and he decided he might as well try it. 

Biting back another groan of pleasure, he willed himself to reach down. He slipped his hand underneath her robe, easily finding her womanhood. Her breath hitched as he touched her most sensitive area. He shuddered slightly upon realizing that she was already growing wet and he carefully ran his fingers across the slit, curious to see if it had any effect.

Finally, the rough pads found a small bud above her opening. A surprised gasp left his wife’s mouth and she pressed against him. Noting her response, he repeated the motion and her small gasps delighted him. He could instantly feel her double her attentions on his manhood and deciding he quite like this arrangement, he snuggled closer to her to demand another kiss.

Anri responded eagerly and it wasn’t long before the two of them were completely lost in ecstasy. Every sensation tore through him like lightning and he was moaning loudly at every touch. He wanted nothing more than to reach that peak that every stroke and caress promised and he prayed desperately that his spouse would tumble over the edge with him.

He focused whatever bit of clarity he had left on that sensitive little bud. He traced circles around it, toying with while enjoying the sight of her becoming ever more unhinged. Her soft mewls and whines increased by the second and when the both of them couldn’t take any more, he dragged his fingers over it, rubbing it insistently.

Within seconds, a loud and barely stifled whimper was his reward and he could feel her juices gush into his hand as she achieved orgasm. He could feel her squirm against him, panting and grinding against his hand to ride out her high for as long as she could. The mere sight of it, along with her final stroking motions on his manhood, finally had him unravel.

He came with a loud growl, the sheer force of it overwhelming to him. His seed was coming out in quick bursts, helped along by her moving hands and spilling on the covers. He was barely even aware of it, frantically pushing against her and wishing that this amazing feeling would never end.

By the time the brunt of the rush had passed, all he was capable of doing was just slumping back against the sheets. Still trying to catch his breath, he looked over to Anri. She seemed as tired as he was, but she wasn’t complaining when he pulled her over and had her lay against him. She contently snuggled against his chest with a very content smile on her face.

She then leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

He could only grin at that. “On the contrary. That was quite wonderful.”

A pleased sigh escaped his lips when she pulled him a little closer. “Well, that is good to know. You did quite wonderfully as well. Didn’t think you had that in you yet.”

Glad to see it confirmed that she had enjoyed his attentions as well, the Ashen One finally allowed himself a little pride. Still, he didn’t think everything had run so smoothly if she hadn’t been so patient and understanding with him. She had proven to be loving and attentive and at this rate, he didn’t mind continuing his sexual experimentation with her. Unlike before, he figured he should be more vocal about his appreciation for her.

“Thank you. For being so considerate with me.”

She chuckled, a wide smile on her face, and he was just about to move in for another kiss when he became uncomfortably aware of the wet spots on the bed. “It seems I have made a mess though…”

This time, she actually laughed. “You aren’t the only one. We can deal with that easily though.”

Pulling away from him, she grabbed hold of the cover, carefully crumpled it into a large ball and chucked it off the bed, leaving only the blankets. “There. The servants can deal with it in the morning.”

Her cavalier attitude amused him tremendously. So did the likely aftermath of that cover. No doubt the servants, after so many weeks of simply washing barely used sheets, would be more than a little shocked to see the proof of any kind of marital activity at all. 

As that thought occurred to him, he noticed how Anri slipped off the bed and suddenly, he was beset with a feeling of loss. Something told him that she was likely going to retire to her own chambers. He found he didn’t like the idea of it at all after what they had just shared and he reached out, taking her by the hand.

“Anri?”

She gave him a surprised look. “Yes?”

He swallowed, suddenly feeling very shy again. “Stay here tonight?”

His spouse stayed quiet for a while and he wondered if he perhaps asked too much of her. Yet after a few moments, the smile was back to her face. She got back to her spot next to him, nuzzling his check.

“Of course.”

With that confirmation, he happily lifted the blankets and allowed her to get under them. He contently settled beside her, reveling in the feeling of her warm body against him. It felt strangely cozy and intimate and he found it was likely much easier to maintain heat this way during the cold nights. It seemed these beds were indeed meant to be shared.

He smiled. He definitely intended to do that. Tonight, he had finally engaged in some bedroom activities with his lovely wife for the first time and it had been nowhere near as daunting and nerve-wrecking as he had made it out to be. If the actual act of consummating their marriage was as good as this, he definitely didn’t mind working towards that. But that would be for another night. Right now, he was fine just getting a well-deserved rest, with beautiful Anri sleeping at his side.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri suggests an interesting reward to the Ashen One for winning a chess game.

The next day, the Ashen One could tell things around the Royal Keep had changed. 

He could tell it in the way his staff treated him and looked at him. The way his soldiers spoke in hushed tones only to quickly grow quiet when he approached. Even in the strange bemusement that was evident in the voice of the Fire Keeper as she went over state matters with him. There seemed to be a constant smile tugging at their lips and it was all too clear what was causing it.

It likely started early this morning, when one of the older servants had entered his room in order to wake him. Based on the habits he had kept in the previous few months, she had been rather stunned to find Anri in bed with him. Naturally, she had treated the both of them with the proper respect, but it was obvious that she knew what this implied and once she would get to cleaning the bedcovers, it was all too obvious what had transpired there.

Of course, like any household staff, she had likely been unable to keep such juicy information to herself and the evening’s activities of the land’s king and queen had spread through the keep like wildfire. It was more than a little embarrassing to both him and Anri, but they had decided to simply ignore the situation. The sexual activities of royals were hardly ever private and they’d rather leave everyone to their gossiping on whether they had performed “the” deed. They had no intention of rushing things, especially not at the insistence of their subjects. 

Still, that changed little about the fact that the events of the previous night had made him quite willing to explore further intimacy with his wife. They had established a sense of being physically comfortable with each other and he knew he could trust her to take it slow with him. That made him feel a lot more secure in himself and a lot better about spending time with Anri alone. 

It had its effect on his daily routine as well. Where previously, his interactions with Anri had been focused on maintaining some manner of physical distance, they were now a lot more amorous. His previous sense of nervousness was replaced by a sliver of excitement whenever he touched her and she seemed far more receptive to his attentions. They were heading towards an actual married life and perhaps tonight, he dared to take yet another step.

When that evening, after supper, he had shyly asked her if she was willing to grace him with her presence in his chambers, she had laughed and readily accepted. In fact, she had more or less taken him by the hand and led him there herself. Her casual response had taken him aback and almost had him run for the hills, were it not for the fond memories of the previous night. As such, he had let her, putting his faith in her that this evening would be a pleasant one as well.

So far, it had definitely been just that. For now, they were simply enjoying each other’s company, enjoying the privacy in which they could now interact. After discussing and pondering over several affairs of state, she had noticed the chess set in his room and let it slip that she didn’t know how to play it. As such, he had taken it upon himself to teach her.

So here they were, playing a friendly game while he tried to teach her the rules as they went. She proved a quick student and it wasn’t long before he realized they were closely tied in who would win. Frankly, that quite delighted him. He liked the idea of a wife who was a good companion in all ways. 

Even so, he realized he couldn’t help but thinking about those new aspects he had discovered yesterday. Anri was sitting in front of him, once again wearing the beautiful silk Eastern robe and he was quite certain she was once again wearing nothing underneath. Every now and then, his eyes glided across her body and while he tried to keep his eyes on the board.

He thought he was quite stealthy in doing so, until Anri spoke up. “My legs will not give you advice for your next move, Grey.”

Her teasing instantly snapped him back to reality, causing him to quickly recover and scramble for an excuse. “I am merely pondering about how to proceed, love. You are quite the worthy adversary.”

“That or your mind is with a different kind of kings and queens.”

The red spots on his cheeks obviously betrayed his guilt and she simply smirked. He tried to look away, focusing back on the board and the pieces, but she wasn’t having it. She leaned forward, her eyes meeting his and he couldn’t help but notice the playful glint in them.

“Perhaps I should sweeten the pot. If I win this game, you’ll take me to the markets this weekend for any gift of my choice. If you win, I’ll try something new tonight that you are sure to enjoy. How does that sound, My Lord?”

The Ashen One nearly choked on the drink he was taking a sip from. His eyes grew the size of saucers and his face now quite resembled a tomato. He quickly put it aside and his full attention was now on the match. Even though he had the feeling he might have stepped right into her trap, he didn’t care. If that meant something as exhilarating as her tone implied he was willing prey.

The next half an hour were spent in utmost quiet and concentration. The both of them started moving their pieces across the board. Anri was playing far more aggressively now, apparently enjoying the reactions it elicited from him. Every move she made was intended to leave an opening, just daring him to move forward and play right into her hands. He tried his best not to take the easy opportunities, determined to have some fun and draw it out a little.

Soon, their match was almost turning into a battle of wills, a game of chase played out with pawns, bishops and rooks. It was clear both of them enjoyed the anticipation, the feeling of trying to outsmart each other each for their own purposes. Still, it was a game the two of them could only bear to play for so long and in the end, Grey decided to finally seize his chance.

In a few swift moves, brought on by years of experience, he captured Anri’s queen. Having taken her most powerful piece out of the game, he then swiftly focused on taking out her king as well. All of this happened within a few practiced moves and just like that, the game was over.

Anri didn’t seem particularly shocked by the outcome. She simply flashed him a wicked grin, before gently pushing the board aside. She then planted a playful kiss on his lips, sidling up to him like an affectionate feline. 

“Well done, Grey. You won, not surprising seeing how I am just a beginner. How about I keep up my end of the bargain now? I am a woman of my word, after all.”

Grey wasn’t sure whether he felt more nervous or excited and nodded shyly. “Alright, show me what you have in mind.”

She merely winked at him, before practically pouncing on him and kissing him once more. He caught her in his arms, responding to her advances with equal fervor. He ran his hands across her body, feeling every single curve under the thin layer of silk. He feel the pleasant warmth radiate from her flushed, barely covered skin and it wasn’t long before their closeness evoked that now familiar twinge of desire between his legs.

He got hard a lot more easily this time, he noticed. Probably because he wasn’t as uncomfortable around her anymore as he was yesterday. His body seemed more accustomed to having her close and didn’t go into his normal fight or flight instinct he normally exhibited when someone got in his personal space. He recalled just how wonderful he had felt in her company before and it seemed his body remembered as well.

Anri quickly noticed and he didn’t protest when she freed his manhood from his trousers. He shuddered in pleasure as she slid her fingers across his member, her touches light and teasing. Every stroke of her hands had him grow stiffer and it wasn’t long before he was ready and willing once more. He fought the urge to move against her, to find release again like he did before, but he stilled himself and patiently waited for what she would do next. 

Suddenly, she leaned down and darted out her tongue. He sucked in his breath as it connected with the sensitive skin of his manhood. He trembled as she then ran it all the way across and it dawned on him what she had in mind.

Untouched as he was, he knew about this particular kind of sexual conduct. As a knight, when the First Flame was still burning brightly, he had frequently stayed in taverns where prostitutes would often ply their trade. They and their clients were not always discreet about where these transactions would occur and this kind of activity was one he regularly spied around a dark corner. It something few men seemed to participate in with their wives and the thought that she was planning to do this to him was shocking and exciting all at the same time.

His wife seemed to know his thoughts. She kept her eyes on him, her blue eyes lit with a mischievous glint as she continued to run her tongue up and down his length. As one point, she kissed the head, before licking it insistently and swirling her tongue around it. The sight of it was incredibly lewd and a little awkward, but he couldn’t even remotely find it in him to look away. 

Then, before he was even aware of it, she put his lips around him. He watched utterly stunned how she took him into her mouth and the heat around his manhood had his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. She started to move her head up and down, taking him in until he hit the back of her throat.

Anri’s movements were slow and deliberate, allowing him to get used to the sensation. Soon, he was letting out small moans of approval and he was lost in the feeling of her hot mouth and her tongue caressing the veins. The image of her with her lips around his manhood was the single most arousing thing he had ever seen and it got his mind running like never before. He wondered if actually being inside of her would feel just as good. 

His thoughts were suddenly derailed as she brought her hands into play. One of them caressed and stroked the part of his manhood that she couldn’t take in while the other went down to play with his testicles. The sudden increase in pressure had him groan loudly and he fought to keep from pushing against her. 

By now, the Ashen One couldn’t think of anything else than simply letting her have her way with him. His fingers dug in the sheets below him and beads of sweat started to form all over his body. Every movement of her mouth, fingers and tongue was indescribable and he wanted nothing more than to just lose himself to that feeling.

With every lick and sucking motion, the tension in his lower body started to increase. It started to take over his senses, promising the sweet release he had experienced before if only he just gave in. With moans and whimpers tumbling from his mouth at the slightest touch, he knew he couldn’t hold off for long and in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that his wife might be on the receiving end of that outcome if she kept this going. 

“Anri… I think I am g… Please…”

Thankfully, she picked up on his plea. She pulled back and moved to the side, but continued her merciless assault. She gave it her all, moaning ever so slightly herself, and when she squeezed his sac while running her tongue across the slit, he could finally take no more. 

A raw, overwhelming orgasm tore through his body. His hips bucked as he released himself, every burst causing waves of bliss to wash over him. He continued to move against her hands, determined to ride out his orgasm to the fullest. His vision turned white and for a moment, all conscious thought was gone.

When he finally came to again, he had collapsed against the pillows and was breathing heavily. He felt like he had fought of an army, yet he couldn’t deny that he was also tremendously gratified. Never in his life had he imagined he’d get to experience something like this, especially not with his spouse and that it would be this heavenly. 

Anri seemed well aware that he had enjoyed this little tryst. She had lifted his shirt somewhat, placing tender kisses on his abdomen. He quietly accepted the affection and gratefully took her in his arms when she settled next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“So, Grey, how did you like that?”

He gave her a lazy grin. “That was astounding.”

His response caused her to laugh. “Well, I am glad you had fun. Though I guess that is enough again for one night, is it not?”

Grey was very tempted to give an affirmative nod. He was tired and sated and right now, he quite liked the idea of simply lying here with his wife curled up beside him. Still, one thing kept him from doing so. 

While Anri clearly hadn’t minded pleasing him with her mouth, he realized that unlike yesterday’s activity, there hadn’t been much in it for her. That thought bothered him a lot. He appreciated all the effort she made to ease him into physical intimacy and he wanted her to find it pleasurable to be with him as well. He kept thinking on some way to make it up to her and was then that a thought occurred to him. Was what she had done to him also possible the other way around? 

A sense of curiosity overtook him and emboldened by their earlier interactions, he decided to act on it. He took hold of Anri, sat up and flipped them, so she was lying underneath him. This sudden change of arrangement had her gasp and she looked at him with surprise and a little bit of apprehension. 

“H-hey, what are you…”

The Ashen One didn’t even bother to explain. He impatiently pulled her silk robe up all the way to her waist. It was now perfectly confirmed she wasn’t wearing anything under it and what he saw was enough to give pause and simply stare.

This was the very first time he saw a woman’s intimate parts up close and the sight entranced him. He examined the soft, fleshy lips and interestedly ran a finger across the slit, eliciting a small shiver from her. He then parted them to get a closer look and noted with excitement that she was already getting wet. Aside from her opening, he noticed a small bud peeking out above it and based on his experiences yesterday, he figured that was a good place to start.

After briefly pondering how to go about it, he went to lie on his stomach and placed Anri’s legs over his shoulder. He put his face close to her womanhood and carefully licked the little nub. Almost instantly, his wife jerked and inhaled sharply. He looked up for a second, just to make sure he wasn’t hurting her, and he saw that her face was flushed. 

“Ah… Oh! Getting a little adventurous?”

Realizing now that his actions had the desired effect, he turned back to his intended activity. He continued to lap at the sensitive bundle of nerves and some soft noises were his response. Soon, his movements grew more forceful and excited and he decided he was going to have some fun, trying different things to see what she’d like the most.

Trying to imitate was she was done before, he started to suck on her button as well as tease it with his tongue. He then ran it across her entire slit, before kissing the inside of her thighs. He would then slowly make his way back to her core, steadily establishing a rhythm that worked best.

Anri quickly responded to his ministrations. She was whimpering and sighing, clawing at the bedding while her chest steadily rose and fall. A quick look at her revealed red cheeks and every once in a while, her legs would jerk hard as he got to that spot that excited her the most. He simply held firm as she did and deep down, he found he quite enjoyed having her at his mercy like this, being the one giving pleasure rather than receiving it. 

At least, he definitely got the impression that he was doing so. By now, she was soaking wet, her womanhood swollen and pink with some fluid leaking out. The mere sight of it was entrancing and despite being spent, he could feel his loins ache. How would it feel, he wondered, if he were inside of it? 

Not yet brave enough to act on that, but unable to ignore it, he settled for the next best thing. Lavishing attention on her nub with his mouth, he carefully brought one of her hands up to her opening and carefully slipped a finger into it. She squirmed upon feeling the intrusion, but the worry that he might have hurt her quickly disappeared when she moaned and tried to grind against his hand.

Encouraged by this, he pulled out his finger before thrusting back into her, much the way he figured would happen during actual penetration. Her hips jerked once more, only barely restrained his arms and weight. The feeling of her hot, inner walls clamping around him was exhilarating and he could barely even conceive of how they would feel around his member. Still, he figured, he would find out another time. Now, he simply wanted to focus on returning her earlier favor.

Now using his tongue and fingers at the same time, he could only watch and listen how his wife was quickly losing herself. She was a quivering mess, her body taut and wanting under that silk robe, her voice hoarse as she moaned and begged for the same release she had given him earlier. Her noises increased in volume as he added a second finger and her legs spread further of her own accord, desperately moving against his grip in order reach sweet oblivion.

Suddenly, the pads of his fingers found an odd rough patch deep inside her. Its discovery was an odd one, but his brief, curious investigation suddenly had his spouse swear. Acting on a hunch, he curled his fingers and started to stroke it, meanwhile putting his lips back around her bud before briefly pressing the tip of his tongue against it. 

“By the G… I’m… Grey!”

Any sensible words were quickly lost as her body went rigid and all that came out was a lustful wail as she finally became undone. He watched with interest how she lay there, spasms going through her body as she rode out her orgasm. He happily helped her along with his hands and mouth, noticing with interest how a clear liquid released itself from her womanhood. 

He recalled that this had happened yesterday as well, only more violently this time, and in his mind, he started to make the connection that this happened whenever she was highly aroused. He smiled. If he was able to do that to her, it was definitely something he wanted her to see her do again in the future. 

Finally, he withdrew his fingers, wiping them clean on the covers and cleaning his mouth. He then lay next to Anri and sealed his mouth over hers in an enthusiastic kiss. She willingly obliged him, though he soon pulled back when it was clear she was still gasping for breath.

“No longer…so shy…are you?”

For some reason, that response, spoken so teasingly, was enough to have his face resemble a lobster again. “I-I just like pleasing you. I want you to enjoy it too…”

She could only giggle at his reply and she quickly leaned her head up to peck his nose. “Well, I did. You may be new to this, but you certainly aren’t hopeless, my Lord.”

He looked away bashfully, quickly picking up on the fact that she liked using his title when bantering with him. Yet, he figured, he quite liked that. He still felt uncomfortable when people spoke it with reverence, as if he were everything and they were nothing, and he quite liked the fact that this kind of formality was not practiced with his wife. 

He lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Anri, however, seemed to desire a little more than that. Within seconds, she was on top of him, kissing him passionately. Her fervor took him aback, but it no longer startled him. Rather, he found himself an eager participant, simply getting lost in the feeling of her warm, inviting body against his. 

Still, what started out as a sense of contentment at physical closeness rapidly transformed into something else as her lovely form ground against him. He cursed under his breath when he felt a familiar stiffness in his loins. He aborted the kiss and looked down, noticing with no small amount of embarrassment that he once again had an erection.

It was clear that Anri noticed it too and she let out a small snort. “And then to think I assumed I wasn’t appealing to you…”

The Ashen One’s mouth was already starting to form the beginnings of an apology. His wife, however, wasn’t having any of it. Casting him a smile that could only be described as devilish, she got off him and turned her attentions back to the lower area of his body. He briefly thought of telling her not to bother, but that notion was instantly out the window once he felt her tongue against his member once more.

Deciding not to protest, he simply sank back into the pillow, giving in to the wonderful feeling of her using her mouth on him. He let out soft noises, watching the lovely view in pure bliss. He never thought he would enjoy this as much as he did and he once again praised himself lucky to be married to someone like his wife. The only downside to this arrangement, he figured, was that he could only return the favor after she was done with him.

It was at that moment that Grey realized she was facing away from him, her lower body mere inches away from his face. He only had to reach out to touch her and something compelled him to do just that. He ran his hand over her leg and buttocks, before pulling her towards him, placing one of them over his head, allowing himself a glorious view of her womanhood. 

He licked his lips, remembering the taste of it and the lovely noises he had elicited from her by pleasuring her this way. Just thinking about it got him excited all over again and it was there that he realized that from his current position, he had perfect access to her most intimate area. That tidbit of information sparked an interesting idea in his head and he couldn’t resist simply going forward with it. 

Without even thinking it through, he pulled her hips down to his face and pressed his tongue against her slit. Anri let out a startled, muffled whimper, the sound vibrating against his member. Her legs jerked a little, but he held firm and simply kissed her lower lips as if they were a mouth, before burying his face in her womanhood and continuing his ministrations. 

What followed was easily the single most amazing thing he had experienced in his life. Anri was on top of him, licking and sucking at him while he teased her folds to wetness. He groaned and grunted as she went down on him with reckless abandon. She took him in as deeply as she could, obliging to the rhythm of his hips, while her hands massaged the base and played with his balls. He could feel her still covered breasts move against him and her swaying hair tickling his abdomen, rapidly creating fiction and heat that only added to the sensations running through his body.

He responded by persistently licking her nub. He flicked it and sucked at it, delighting in every whimper and mewl he got in return. When she became wet enough, he eased two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out of her roughly while his tongue busied himself with her little bud. Her legs started to twitch, but he never let up and matched her stroke for stroke as she got him ever closer to release.

Oh, how he loved seeing her like this, he realized. Having that lovely firm, but soft body against him. Watching that beautiful womanhood of hers quivering and dripping while knowing he was the cause of it. The sound and feeling of her moaning around his manhood while he drove her wild with his mouth and fingers. The sight of her taking him as if there was nothing else in the world. It felt loving and lewd at the same time and he wanted nothing more than to see her cry out in ecstasy once more.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her at a frenzied pace, his tongue insistently dragging over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He could feel her breath quicken, body shuddering as she frantically tried to match his pace. Somehow knowing she wouldn’t last long, he moved his digits deep inside of her, finding that familiar rough spot and stroking it hard. 

Her muffled cry of pleasure was music to his ears. He sensed how her muscles gave out and how she feebly tried to move against his fingers. He obliged, trying to draw out her climax as much as possible, before finally being rewarded with her fluids gushing out. That image did it for them and with a last few thrusts into her mouth, he came as well. 

He only barely managed to pull her away and off him in time, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed on the bedcovers. This time, he no longer cared about soiling the bed. All he cared about was riding out this high, lost in the bliss that she had given him and he had given her in return. 

When his vision finally returned to him and his muscles decided to cooperate, He lifted his head to look over at his spouse. Anri was still lying on her stomach, panting and clearly not planning to go anywhere. Wanting to make sure she was doing well, he willed himself to crawl up to her. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her back, nuzzling her. 

His affection made her giggle and she looked over her shoulder to face him. He noticed the broad smile she had on her face and her body language made it clear she was content and tired. He was surprised, however, when he swore she was blushing a little. 

“I…didn’t expect that…” 

The Ashen One found himself emitting a nervous laugh. “Did you like it though?”

She motioned him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. He obliged, enjoying the feeling of her back pressed against him. He nuzzled her shoulder and she giggled a little at the attention. 

“More than just liked it. It seems I will not have to consider the life of a cleric after all.”

Anri’s flippant remark, clearly aimed at the two first months of their marriage, had him embarrassed all over. She seemed to notice and finally finding the will to get up, she sat up to face him and pecked him on the face again. He returned it happily, only to have to interrupt it to stifle a yawn. 

His wife didn’t seem to mind and after dumping the soiled bedcovers off the bed, she took his hand. “Let us go sleep. I think we had enough for one night.”

The Ashen One couldn’t help but agree to that suggestion. Within seconds, he had crawled under the sheets, relishing their softness and warmth. Unlike yesterday, he didn’t even need to ask Anri if she would stay either. Without so much as a word from him, she lifted the covers and got under them as well, curling up against him with her head on his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Grey. I had fun.”

With those words, she kissed his cheek one last time and closed her eyes, relinquishing her mind to the realm of sleep. He himself stayed awake a little longer, studying her face as she lay there beside him. She looked beautiful, he once again realized, and so at ease that it was almost bizarre.

A few nights ago, the idea of being here with her like this terrified him. Now, it just felt normal and natural to have her here beside him, having engaged in the kind of acts that would have frightened him before. Funny, he thought, how things could sometimes change so quickly.

He decided not to question that kind of fortune. He was a fallen knight reborn as an Unkindled, who staved off the end of the world and brought about the Age of Man. He should cherish every little blessing that came his way and Anri, as far as he was concerned, was one of those. 

With that comforting thought, he let his own eyes drift shut and allowed sleep to overtake him. It was nice to finally able to dream again and experience more than nightmares. Things had truly changed for him indeed, for the world around him and for him as a person. He could only hope that he would dream of his wife and all the things he had shared with her tonight and would share with her again tomorrow.


	3. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ashen One and Anri are finally ready to go all the way.

The Ashen One could not remember the last time he looked forward to nightfall. 

Sundown often spelled trouble for him, even before the First Flame started to fade. It was when bandits, killers and other undesirables would come out of their hiding places and stalk the roads. Wild predatory animals would lurk in the bushes in search of easy prey. Traveling during this time was dangerous and even as a highly capable knight, he preferred to find shelter and stay inside until dawn.

Then, of course, the world as he knew it came to a close and while a bleeding sun haunted the daytime, the nights became pitch black. They were fraught with Hollows and Unkindled, as well as other abominations that found life in this dying world. With civilization falling apart, there was nowhere to hide when everything turned dark and nightfall become even treacherous, consisting of a fitful sleep next to a bonfire until the first rays of the wounded sun would return. 

How different were things now. Nights in Londor were peaceful for the most part, the city quiet and sleepy underneath a sky filled with a bright moon and shining stars. Retiring to bed became something to look forward to rather than a dangerous necessity. And never had he looked forward to it more than he did tonight. 

This time, Anri had been the one to ask if he “required” her presence in his bedroom. He had excitedly confirmed that he did and even found the courage to ask her if she could wear her silk blue robe again. He had quietly and bashfully let it slip that he thought she looked tremendously good in it and she had graciously accepted the compliment, assuring him that she would definitely be there.

The moment he and Anri stepped through the door to his chambers for the night, he was on her. Pressing her up against the nearest wall, he kissed her passionately, before trailing his lips to her throat and neck. He slipped one of his free hands under her silk robe, running it over her bare leg. His enamored behavior had his wife laugh and she didn’t make the slightest effort to push him away.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

He grinned. “I’m afraid he has been corrupted by a certain shameless knightess. Blame her, if anything.”

His casual response had her smirk and she pressed herself against him, running her tongue past his ear teasingly. “I suppose that means you’re willing to consider consummating this marriage then, Grey?”

Just like that, he felt his face redden again. He was more than just considering it. The last two nights had made him increasingly more comfortable with his spouse and the idea of actually bedding her was now appealing rather daunting. 

Of course, he was still nervous, as one would be for their first time making love. Yet Anri’s patience and kindness had done wonders for him and made him very willing to take the plunge. It would likely not be perfect, but he assumed that with a bit of communication, they would manage just fine. 

He nodded. “I am. Provided that you are also willing…”

Again, she laughed. “Well, I think I made my intentions pretty clear when I first came to you only wearing a thin layer of silk.”

He fell silent, an awkward look on his face, and she leaned forward with a sly whisper. “Speaking of that. Isn’t it time that you finally take it off?”

That alluring offer wasn’t something he could possibly resist now. He took her hand in his, guiding her to the bed that was swiftly becoming hers as much as his. He sat her down beside him, but it wasn’t long before she was on his lap instead. He kissed her again, deciding to bring up what had been a major point of discussion between them during the day.

“Have you taken some precautions?”

She nodded. “Yes, the appropriate herbs and roots. The Fire Keeper helped me acquire them. She was very understanding.”

He snickered. If the kingdom would know their new king and queen were taking measures against pregnancy, it would likely a scandal that kept the tongues of washerwomen wagging for months. Still, while he was now of the opinion that he definitely wouldn’t mind conceiving a child with Anri, the both of them had agreed it was best to postpone it for a year. 

The main reason was practicality. Their marriage was still new and the nation they ruled in its infancy. It was best to have a good grasp of those responsibilities first before adding another. Thankfully, the Fire Keeper seemed aware of that and he once again realized that besides being a capable advisor, she was a great friend to them both. 

Within moments, however, his thoughts were with an entirely different woman again and for an entirely different reason. Anri was rubbing up against him like a cat begging for attention and his mind could simply be nowhere else but with her. When they had entered, she had dared him to finally look underneath her robe. Now, there was no way he wasn’t going to take up on her invitation.

Taking a deep breath, he took hold of the sash around her waist and untied it. The robe fell open right away, revealing most of her stomach and her womanhood. Seeing these now familiar parts of her already sparked a familiar twinge of desire, but now, he was also curious to see what the rest of her looked like. 

Without second thought, he pulled the robe off her. It fell to the floor immediately and he could only watch the resulting sight in utter silence and amazement. Anri’s body was quite muscular, as was befitting of a knightess, with several lines of scars to show for it. Still, it didn’t get in the way of her having a beautiful feminine form, with broader hips, shapely legs and lovely breasts that were a bit on the larger side. Hers was not the typical body described as perfection in those romantic knight tales, but he instantly decided he liked it far more. 

“You… You’re absolutely stunning…”

For once, she seemed as shy as he was. “Thank you. Now, how about me seeing what you hide under there?”

Feeling his face turns all shades of red, he could only nod. His wife went to work immediately, pushing him back on the bed pulling off his shirt first. His pants soon followed and within moments, he was as naked as she was, with her regarding every inch of him with great interest. Feeling more than a little intimidated by that kind of attention, he was right back to tripping over his words.

“D-do I…look acceptable?”

His wife smiled. “Oh, more than that. Or do you want me to show you rather than just tell you?”

He grinned despite the heat in his cheeks. “Very well then. Show me.”

It was clear Anri had been waiting for that. With her body flush against him, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and demanding and Grey happily went along with it. He didn’t protest when she took his hands and placed them on her body, encouraging him to explore. She was warm, soft and inviting and he eagerly traced every curve and scar, still finding it hard to believe they were so close without a piece of cloth separating their forms. 

His spouse seemed equally entranced by the situation. After breaking the kiss, she took her sweet time enjoying every little part of him. She trailed her mouth all over his neck and chest, pressing light kisses on his abdomen while trailing ever lower. 

He gasped when her tongue found his already hardening member. He felt the pleasurable heat of her mouth envelop him and he started to gently move his hips to match her ministrations. Soon, he was fully erect and goosebumps formed on his skin at the slightest touch or lick. Her soft moans, clearly indicating her own excitement, were enough to make him want more and his groans slipping out between gritted teeth indicated as much.

She was only happy to comply. She pulled back and wiped her mouth, before getting next to him. Wrapping an arm around his chest, she started to kiss him again and his loins started to ache tremendously as he could feel her naked skin against his. Still, as she was about to pull him on top of her, something occurred to him. He stopped her, giving her a questioning look.

“Anri... You have never actually…done _this_ , right?” 

All he got was a look of confusion. “I told you, I have experience. Just not in the typical sense.”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I mean… I know women can replicate it with the right implements. But it may feel different with a male partner. And I want you to enjoy it too.”

Anri stared at him for a brief moment and he wondered if he had said something tremendously stupid. After all, he was the one who, until a few days ago, had never been intimate with anyone. All he knew was the randy acts he had witnessed in taverns and a few snippets of less than stellar literature he acquired on his travels. It wasn’t long, however, before she laughed and kissed him on the lips.

“Well, aren’t we ever the caring one. So, what do you suggest then?” 

Surprised and relieved that his question hadn’t been entirely unfounded, Grey drew upon his limited knowledge to determine the best course of action. “Maybe you should go on top. That way you can determine the pace. But before that…”

He pressed his lips to hers, but quickly made his way down via her neck to her chest. He took a second to enjoy the view, a small smile on his face. Her breasts were utterly enthralling and he figured he should finally give them the attention they deserved. 

Placing his hands on them ever so carefully, he started to massage the pliant flesh. His wife let out a small whimpers, but didn’t shy away from his touch. She grinned, pressing herself into his hands.

“I’m certainly not going to argue with that…”

Spurred on by her encouragement, the Ashen One continued to play with her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, trailing his fingers across the flesh and marveling at its softness. He quietly listened to the soft sighs he elicited from his lover, using her responses as a guide for how to proceed.

As he touched her this way, he took note of her nipples. The pink little nubs had grown and were covered in goosebumps, making for a most appealing sight. He experimentally rubbed his thumbs over them and within seconds, Anri’s body jerked while a racy moan escaped her lips. 

Not missing this reaction, he decided to act on another fantasy that flitted through his head. Still using his hands to fondle her chest, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He enthusiastically sucked on the tender flesh, teasing it with his tongue while using his fingers to play with the breast he wasn’t currently occupied with. Soon, his wife’s toes were curling and she moaned her approval between gasps.

“Hmm… Grey… Please…”

Seeing her like this, whimpering and aching for his touch, was enough to make him crave for more. Still, he told himself to be patient. He wanted the actual consummation of his marriage to be memorable and with what he knew about Anri, he knew taking his time was important. He wanted to make sure she was properly aroused and by now, he knew exactly how to accomplish this. 

He moved away from her breasts, ignoring the disappointed whine she let out. He responded by kissing his way down, over her ribcage and across her stomach. Catching on to his intent, she flashed him a grin, only to turn red when he pressed his lips against the inside of her thighs before starting to lap at her core. 

He sunk his head between her legs, keen to be back at this particular part of her. He sucked at the little nub at the top of her womanhood, licking her slit and probing inside. He could practically smell her need and he quietly ground his hips against the covers to release some tension while he tried to focus on pleasing her.

His attentions were quickly making her hot and slick and he carefully slipped a finger inside. When all he got was a pleased sigh, he started to move it in and out of her, meanwhile keeping her bud occupied with his tongue. After a while, he added a second digit, scissoring them ever so slightly to prepare her for what was to come. 

Anri didn’t object one bit. Between the teasing of his tongue and his busy fingers, she seemed hardly able to say anything at all. She simply moaned and whimpered, wordlessly pleading for more. He watched how she rode his fingers hard and he could feel immense at the anticipation of her doing the same while being inside her.

Grey didn’t have to wait long. Soon, her hands moved to his hair and careful eased him away. He looked up, holding back a smirk at seeing her flushed and panting. She smiled at him, her voice suggestive.

“Alright, love. I think I’m ready for more.”

The Ashen One willingly backed off and wiped his mouth, offering no resistance as she got up and pushed him on his back. He watched with anticipation how she clambered on top of him. He gladly accepted another kiss on her part, guiding her hips as she positioned herself. 

He grunted quietly as he felt her entrance press against the tip of his manhood. Letting gravity do the work, she carefully lowered herself onto him. She gasped a little when he entered her and he groaned as he could feel himself sliding all the way inside of her. He was relieved when he felt no resistance along the way and she showed no signs of pain, but nonetheless lay completely still as she took him all the way inside. 

As she lay there, slowly adjusting, he reached up and started to play with her breasts again. Anri leaned into his hands with a pleased sigh, shifting her hips a little. Then she started to move. She started out slow, moving back and forward at a languid pace, testing the waters as she went.

Grey was content to lie back and let her. Right now, he wanted nothing more than simply enjoy the moment. The feeling of Anri on top of him, all around his manhood, her inner walls clamping around him with the slightest motion. It all felt so much better than he imagined it and above all, it felt safe and intimate. 

It wasn’t long, however, before his wife craved a little more. Her movements became faster and she desperately pushed herself down on him. Her breasts swayed and he could sense how she stretched around his girth. He heard her breathing getting faster and the sound of their flesh slapping together. Her womanhood was throbbing and clenching around him and it wasn’t long before he was seeing stars.

Instinctively, he started to thrust into her. He was rewarded with several moans that increased in pitch when he sat up against the pillows and put his mouth to her nipples. Their bodies were moving in harmony, pleasure steadily mounting. Still, he couldn’t resist the urge deep down to do a little more.

“Anri…mind if I take the lead?”

Amidst pants, his wife smiled. “Show me what you can do, love.”

A smirk came onto his face at hearing her permission. Taking hold of her, he flipped over, before claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss. He repositioned himself, pulling out all the way to the tip before pushing back in. His actions were met with excited whimpers, her hips bucking to meet his thrusts. 

Once certain that he wasn’t hurting her or causing discomfort, he started to move. He buried himself inside her all the way to the hilt, swiftly becoming addicted to feeling of being inside of her. He tried to take it slow at first, making sure she could keep up with him, but when she whispered to him to go faster, all bets were off. 

Grey practically hammered into her now, not at all bothered by the feeling of her nails down his back. He wanted to have her, truly _have_ her and every touch and movement made him feel like his skin was on fire. When he hit that familiar spot inside her that made her wail, he knew it wouldn’t be long before she would come apart. 

Anri’s scream was smothered in his kiss and he entwined his hands with hers as he finally felt her go over the edge. She squirmed against him to try and push him deeper, making the most of her orgasm. He happily obliged and continued to thrust into her, feeling her tight velvet walls clamp around him violently. That was all it took for him and within seconds, he too reached that peak he so craved.

Every one of his nerve ends were set alight as he climaxed, the sensation so intense that his muscles practically gave out. He collapsed on top of his wife, holding her close while emptying himself inside her with short, fast thrusts. He nuzzled her throat, taking in her scent and tasting the sweat on her skin. 

She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, determined to have him as close as possible. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, but he could spy a smile on her face.

“So, did you enjoy it as much as I did?”

He chuckled between pants, leaning his forehead against hers. “Indeed… It was quite the ride though.”

She grinned. “See? I wasn’t all that scary after all.”

Even though she was only teasing him, he couldn’t do anything else but nod in ascent. Truth be told, his inexperience and the circumstances under which their marriage was conducted had made the idea of intimacy frightening. Just the thought of being naked with her, a woman he liked but didn’t yet know very well, without a single clue on what to do had seemed like a nightmare. He smiled. How different had it ended up being instead…

Finally regaining some of his strength, he rolled off her and went to lie next to her. Anri remained motionless, still too tired to move. Still, she didn’t object as he reached out and pulled her against him. She huddled against his warmth, pressing her back to his chest, giggling.

“You’re really too sweet for your own good, you know that?”

He blushed a little. “I’d rather be loved than feared. Especially by my spouse.”

She chuckled, letting out a little sigh as he trailed his hands all over her naked form. Encouraged by this, he pressed on. There was something comforting about simply touching her like this, trailing his fingers over her body and exploring every inch of her. He felt secure being naked with her now. They were husband and wife, having now truly consummated their marriage, and there were no secrets between them.

Suddenly, a shiver went through his wife’s body as he started to trace her spine. The sudden twitch had him pull back and he wondered if she was getting cold lying on top of the blankets. Still, he noticed, there were no goosebumps on her skin and she wasn’t trying to curl up to stay warm. It left him confused more a moment, only to soon get clarity when he again ran his fingers over her spine.

She let out another small gasp and he sat up a little, looking her over in concern. “Does that hurt?”

She turned her head and he couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks were red. “N-no. It’s just very sensitive…”

That odd confession had him cock his head and he found himself repeating the motion. Again, he was rewarded with soft sounds and shivers, but Anri made no effort to pull away. In fact, her muscles seemed to relax and she rather seemed to welcome his hands on that particular spot. The noises she made didn’t hint at any distress either. If anything, they sounded like those of…pleasure.

Suddenly, a new thought occurred to him. Perhaps Anri’s body had more areas that felt good when touched than just the obvious ones. Somehow, that idea excited him. He wanted to be a good lover to his new wife and he liked being able to have her enjoy even simple physical contact between them. He was dying to test that theory. 

The Ashen One proceeded his attention to her spine. He thumbed the ridges, gently applying pressure to the area. She started to let out small moans at his ministrations, practically pushing herself at him. Her body was trembling ever so slightly and the longer he continued to stroke her, the more eager she seemed to become.

Emboldened, he decided to have him mouth join the party as well. He started to place tender kisses on her back, delighting in the small mewls it earned him. He soon became more deliberate, manipulating the area with both his hands and mouth. When he finally started to run her tongue down the sensitive area, his spouse was reduced to a quivering mess. Yet after a while, she wasn’t the only one immensely enjoying this.

Grey let out a grunt when he felt a familiar ache in his crotch. Anri’s noises and her buttocks grinding against him was quickly getting him aroused again. She seemed to notice too and he watched how a playful glint settled in those beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re not going to back out now, are you?”

He shook his head with a smile, definitely not about to with her encouragement. He pulled her flush against him, sucking at the nape of her neck. One of his hands found his way to a breast. He kneaded the flesh and brushed his fingers across the nipple, allowing himself to be guided along by her sounds of approval. 

It wasn’t long before Anri took hold of his hand and slid it down to her belly. He could feel his temperature rise as she placed on that hot, familiar place between her legs. He happily obeyed her silent order, his fingers finding her clit and teasing it out of its hood. Her breaths rapidly grew ragged and he grit his teeth as he felt her warm, wet womanhood grinding against his fully erect member. 

Unable to resist the urge any longer, he took hold of himself and guided it inside her. She was so slick he could spear her with a single thrust. Being inside her again was heavenly and he felt overwhelmed being inside that tight sheet again, so tight and yet so comfortable as if it was built just for him. He waited for a moment, but his wife started to move against him impatiently.

“More…”

Not one to show defiance to his new queen, he pushed into her. He shuddered underneath him, her expression one of pure pleasure. Her hips were rocking against him, matching his rhythm. He felt her juices leaking out of her, making his thrusts smooth and easy and it wasn’t long before he forewent any sense of self-control and took her with abandon.

Making full use of this new position, his fingers moved back to her clit. He continued to manipulate the little nub, kissing her neck and shoulders while sating his own needs deep within her. She moaned and cried out when he found that glorious spot inside her again and he didn’t hesitate to double his efforts in sending her over the edge. 

Not that he would last long afterwards. Just seeing her like this, feeling her wriggle against her and hearing her loud wails. It was intoxicating and yet, it was how it should be. She was his wife, the person who would be beside him for the rest of his reign and eventually bear his children. It felt only right that they could enjoy each other’s bodies without shame. 

A few more flicks of her nub and deep thrusts did it for her. She came wailing and shivering, clear fluid gushing out of her and coating his member. Her velvet sheet squeezed him tightly and rhythmically across his entire length and the final whisper of his name was enough to have him become undone as well. 

Grey’s orgasm hit him hard and fast and he pulled Anri close against him, his grip like iron as he rode out his high inside her. He spilled herself deep within her, burying his face in her neck and nuzzling her. She seemed to welcome the affection, lying completely motionless as she was lost in the pleasure alongside him.

When he finally came to his senses again, the two of them were little more than a floppy heap of bodies and limbs. His wife lay beside him, eyes closed and breathing softly. She seemed utterly spent and it took her a while to finally speak.

“If our marriage is not consummated now, I would not know what would make it so…”

Her remark, flippant despite her fatigue, had him laugh. “Neither can I. Still, took me long enough to get this far. And only because you were so patient with me…”

She turned her head to him, pecking his nose. “I was only glad to help, Grey.”

He briefly smiled, all he could manage at her joking tone. He wanted to say more, but anything that would’ve come out was overruled by a large yawn. In fact, he could hardly even recall what he wanted to say a second ago. All he knew was that he was feeling very tired. 

He let out a frustrated sigh. He had hoped to stay away a little longer, curled up against his spouse and engage in some pillow talk. Still, his first experience, and the quick torrid one right after, had sapped him of all his energy. He wanted nothing more right now than get under the blankets and sleep. 

His wife seemed to agree on this. The second he had loosened his grip, she sat up. She took his arm, slipping underneath the covers and enticing him to join her. He didn’t argue and soon, he nestled among the cool, clean sheets with her warm body against his.

He barely mustered a simple “goodnight”, his eyes quickly drifting shut. He was still aware of how good it felt to have his spouse beside him and his tired mind made a note to officially do away with the tradition of the king and queen sleeping apart. He settled against her and the last thing he registered was Anri placing a kiss on his forehead and smiling.

“You did well, my Lord.”

With those final, encouraging words, the Ashen One finally allowed himself to fall asleep. He felt at ease, glad to progress his relationship with his wife without fearing the idea of sharing the same bed. He was officially married now and the first true night of his marriage was a good one.


End file.
